SPN High
by Struck-by-supernatural
Summary: SPN High School AU for Senior Dean Winchester, his sophomore brother Sam, their freshmen sister Charlie, and their good friends the Shurleys: Juniors Gabe and Balthazar, sophomore Lucifer, and freshmen Anna and Castiel.Other characters:Kevin, Meg, Bella, Abadon, Bobby, Crowley, & more being added
1. Chapter 1

**"Look, Charlie, all** I'm saying is that this is your first say of high school and if anyone tries to mess with you, just remind them who your big brother is." From the back seat, Charlie Singer rolls her eyes and straightens out her _Doctor Who_ shirt, which she wore against her brother's warnings.

"Dean, I'll be fine!" She defends. Dean hits his little brother Sam on the shoulder and nods toward their sister. Sam clears his throat.

"Uh, yeah, Charlie, you know I'm around too. If you need anything."

"When are you guys going to realize that I'm not a baby anymore?" They arrive at SPN High just as she makes this declaration, pulling in right beside their good friends the Shurleys, who are still in their car waiting for the Winchester-Singers.

A huge grin comes to Sam's face as he sees the car beside him and reaches for the door handle, but Dean grabs his shoulder first and motions to their sister again. Sam clears his throat.

"Right. Charlie, you may be older now, but to us you're always going to be a little girl. We're your big brothers, we're always going to be protective of you." His eyes drift to the Shurleys' car again, particularly Gabriel wagging his eyebrows at the younger teenager. "And, hey, Gabe's sister Anna is starting high school today too. Maybe you guys'll hit it off." Sam looks to Dean for confirmation that he's done; Dean nods and Sammy jumps from the car the same time Gabriel does.

Sam immediately pushes Gabriel against the side of his car and starts making out with him.

"God, Sammy, have a little class!" Dean says as he gets out of his Impala.

"Oh, come on Dean." Gabriel's brother Balthazar says as he joins the others outside the cars. "They have all day for class. They only have right now for this." Gabriel pulls away from his taller boyfriend to laugh at his brother's joke. Lucifer, the Shurley of the same age as Sam, finally leaves the car and glares at his older brothers.

"What's the problem, Luci?" Gabe asks as Sam throws a large arm around him. Lucifer practically hisses at the two of them and slithers away to the school building.

"Your brother is so weird." Dean says as he comes around the front of the Impala and joins the other boys between their cars.

"Nah, he's just jealous because he's not daddy's favorite anymore." Anna says as she gets out of the car, the same time that Charlie does so. The two redheads face each other, sizing each other up. Finally Anna's eyes land on Charlie's shirt. "Favorite Doctor?"

"Nine." Charlie answers without hesitation. Anna smiles and the two start comparing schedules. They start to turn away but Dean stops them.

"Charlie, just remember that we all have the same lunch period and you're welcome to sit with us, okay?"

Charlie rolls her eyes again and saunters off with Anna. Gabe and Sam laugh, as Balthazar pulls a flask out of his pocket. He offers some to Dean, who just rolls his eyes.

"Really? At school?" Dean questions, but Balthazar just shrugs and takes a swig, then passes it to Gabriel, who joins him before pulling out a candy bar from his pocket.

"Want some, Sammy?" Gabe asks, offering his candy. Sam shakes his head and grabs his books from the back of the Impala.

"I gotta go meet Kevin in the library."

"It's the first day back, Sammy."

Sam shrugs. "Advanced Placement this year. That means extra work, and lots of it."

"You are so cute."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sam." Balthazar warns. "It's only your sophomore year. You don't want to burn yourself out too early in the game."

"Don't worry about Sammy." Dean says, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "He can handle it. Now run along and meet Kevin, don't want to keep the little geek waiting." Sam gives Gabriel a quick kiss on the forehead and waves to the other two before running off.

Dean stands with his little brother's boyfriend and his brother, never very good at hiding his true feeling toward the two, he finds it in his best interest to just go to class.

"I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Sure thing there, Deany." Gabe says sarcastically as he and Balthazar finish off their breakfast by sharing a cigarette. He shakes his head as he watched Dean go.

"Winchesters. Why the hell are they all so hot?" Balthazar rolls his eyes and walks off without another word.

**Sam and Dean** sit down at lunch, Sam with a salad, and Dean with a cheeseburger.

"So how is AP coming?" Dean asks, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the cheeseburger.

"Uh, I think it'll be... fine." Dean can tell his brother is already stressed out, but Sam quickly changes the subject. "How are your senior classes?" Dean shrugs.

"It'll be a pretty chill year, I guess."

"Wish we could say the same." Gabe says as he slams his tray next to Sam and throws himself into a chair.

"Gabriel, your entire lunch cannot be pudding, candy, and pie." Sam scolds as Dean's eyes widen.

"They have pie?" An amazed Dean asks; Gabriel shrugs.

"They have anything if you butter up the lunch ladies enough." Balthazar joins the table, taking the end seat, and slouches immediately, breaking his usual charmingly British stature.

"So junior year is rough?" Sam asks nervously. Gabe throws an arm around his younger boyfriend, trying to calm his nerves.

"Nothing we can't handle, Sammy. And nothing you won't be able to handle next year." Sam nods and starts picking at his salad.

"How's Kevin?" Dean asks as he takes his first bite of his burger and closes his eyes, completely relaxed for the moment.

"Even more of a mess than me."

"Well he's always been like that." Dean starts looking around, not allowing himself to relax for very long. "You guys seen the girls?"

Balthazar sighs. "Alright big brother, cool it. They're not going to get killed at SPN High." He tells him, just as Charlie and Anna walk over then, laughing as they pass.

"Charlie." Dean says sternly, making her stop and raise an eyebrow. "How's the first day going?" She sighs dramatically.

"It's going _fine_, Dean. Just like I said it would. No need to to hover."

"So are you going to sit with us?" Both girls laugh.

"Yeah, Dean, we're going to sit with our _brothers_ on the first day of high school." The girls continue laughing as they leave, sitting down at a table on the other side of the room with some other girls.

"So, Gabe, you wanna do something tonight?" Sam asks, bringing the attention back to the boys table.

"Oh, I can't. We're getting a new kid tonight and Chuck wants the whole family around to meet him."

"New kid?" Dean asks in confusion. "Wait, I thought your house wasn't a foster home anymore."

"Well technically once Chuck adopted the four of us he did stop being a foster father. But one of our friends called last night. Their home is mostly little kids, you know all under eight, but they just took in this new guy who's a little older. She says he's a good kid, but she thinks he should be around other teenagers." He shrugs and starts picking at his pudding. "She thought of us."

"So Chuck's just taking this new kid in?" Dean questions, making an uncomfortable Gabriel shrug again.

"Well if all of us like him enough, yeah."

"But we're all going to like him." Balthazar adds. "It would be cruel not to. We're not sending another one of us back into the system." Sam shakes his head.

"Yeah, thank god for Bobby, otherwise we may have been thrown into it when dad died."

"Exactly. Chuck's house is a saving grace. I've seen much worse." Gabriel nods at his brother's statement.

"So what do you know about him?" Sam asks after a minute or so.

"He comes from a bad home, apparently. Absent dad, abusive mom, too many older brothers and sisters trying to kick his ass all the time." Gabriel says, being intentionally vague. Sam and Dean look at each other, sharing a worried expression.

"So is he, you know, violent?" Then it's Gabe and Balthazar's turn to exchange a glance, trying to decide what to share with the Winchesters.

"Well... We hear he may have blinded a women." Balthazar finally admits. "But we all had our problems before going to Chuck."

"Uh, yeah, sure, _minor_ things." Dean defends, suddenly freaked. "You know, Anna's a little rebellious, Balthazar here steals things, and Gabriel is quite the little trickster. But you guys haven't gotten into any real trouble. You've never hurt anyone." Gabriel shrugs.

"Well, Luci _has_ done jail time."

"We don't talk about Lucifer." Sam says, suddenly annoyed, which amuses Gabriel.

"What has my little brother done this time?" Sam looks to Dean for help.

"Do you know this kid's name?" Dean asks Gabriel, taking his attention off his uncomfortable little brother.

"Castiel."

"Castiel?" Balthazar raises an eyebrow as Dean questions the name.

"Do you have a problem with strange names, Winchester?"

"Seriously, what has Lucifer done? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"Drop it, Gabriel."

"I guess I never realized Anna is the only one with a normal name." Dean mutters, eyeing Gabriel's pie. "Are you going to finish that?" The bell starts ringing and Sam jumps up before it's finished.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna be late."

"Sammy, you aren't going to be-"

"He's gone, Dean." Gabriel says as he slides the pie over to Dean. "And look if you guys are worried about Castiel, why don't you come over tonight and meet him for yourself. You guys are practically family, I'm sure Chuck won't object."

"Yeah, if Lucifer gets to be there I certainly think the Winchesters are more than welcome." Balthazar adds, lazily starting to stand up. "Ready for class?" Gabe nods and stands as well.

"Just think about it. You'll see there's nothing to be worried about."

Dean sighs and takes a bite of the pie. "Fine, fine, we'll be there." He agrees; Gabriel winks.

"Knew you'd say yes. See you tonight."

**Sam, Dean, and **Charlie pull up the the Shurley's house around eight.

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Sam asks as they get out of the Impala. Charlie has already run ahead in front of them, but the two boys hesitate.

"Hey, he's _your_ boyfriend. And this is his family. We just need to check out if everything is okay."

"And if it isn't? What, we kill him?" The brothers stare at each other for a moment, as Charlie rings the doorbell.

"Sam Winchester, get your sweet ass over here." Gabriel calls as he answers the door. Lucifer appears behind him, glaring at Sam.

"We could always kill _him_ instead." Dean says, pointing, then pushing himself away from the Impala and dragging his brother to the door.

"So, how is he?" Dean asks when they're close enough. Gabriel rolls his eyes and closes the door behind the Winchesters.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" He points to the dining room where Castiel must be sitting. Dean hesitates. "What, you afraid all of a sudden?"

"Cut it out, Lucifer!" Sam suddenly calls, grabbing the back of his neck. Lucifer laughs and takes a step away from Sam.

"I'm not doing anything." Lucifer assures them all with a smug look. Gabriel glares at his brother.

"Knock it off, Luci."

"I'm not doing anything." He says again.

"Gabriel!" Chuck calls from the other room. "Bring Sam and Dean in here to meet Castiel."

"Okay!" He grabs Sam's hand and shoves Dean forward. "Come on Winchesters, now or never."

Gabriel leads the boys into the dining room, pausing at the entrance of the room. Dean freezes when they walk in, his eyes focusing on the other side of the room where a short black-haired kid in a long trench coat sits at the table, staring at his hands. He doesn't look threatening, in fact with his messy hair he actually looks like a tiny kicked puppy.  
And then, he looks up and meets Dean's eyes with the most brilliantly blinding shade of blue ones.

"Castiel, this is Dean Winchester." Chuck introduces gently. "His brother, Sam is Gabriel's boyfriend." Castiel looks at Sam and Gabe, cuddling in the corner, but quickly his gaze returns to Dean.

"Hello, Dean." He says in a deep voice, and suddenly Dean Winchester feels more alive than he has in years, and he smirks, seeing a new challenge in front of him, perfect for his senior year.

**So this is my first story on this site, and my first spn au. I love feedback! **

**A lot of the story credit goes to my friends who can be found on tumblr as sopeaveslike, musicisme99, hope-fish, destielandthirdwheelsammy, and warning-fangirl-ahead. I can be found on tumblr as Struck-by-supernatural, and my inbox is always open for suggestions on this story or any other supernatural prompts you may want to see! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's hand shakes slightly** as he drives the Impala to school, though neither

of his siblings notice.

Today is Castiel's first day at SPN High. The Shurleys all agreed to keep him as a foster child, and in a few months they would decide if they want to adopt him.

Adoption. Castiel could potentially become a very permanent fixture in his life. They pull into their usual spot next to the Shurleys and Sam immediately spins around to face Charlie.

"Okay, remember what I told you. Castiel is in your class, so reach out to him, make him feel welcome."

"I know, Sam, you told me already."

"It's just that Gabriel said he doesn't think he feels like he fits in very well at the Shurley's. Maybe he needs someone outside the family to connect with."

"He doesn't fit in?" Dean questions. "At the _Shurley's_? How does that even make sense?" Sam shrugs and exits the Impala, glancing over at Gabriel's car. Balthazar sits in the passenger side as always, looking annoyed, and in the back Castiel sits between Lucifer and Anna, wearing the same formal suit and trench coat as the day they met him. Sam and Dean exchange a glance as they notice, and the Shurleys also get out of their car.

Gabriel and Sam are up against the Impala for their usual morning kiss, but Dean hits Gabriel's shoulder.

"Not against my baby." Gabe rolls his eyes and pulls Sam over to his own car, where the kiss continues.

Castiel stands next to Anna and begins straightening his suit out.

"What's up, Castiel?" Sam asks, pulling his face away from Gabe. Castiel squints and looks around at the school around him.

"I am confused. Why are we standing in the parking lot and not entering the school building?" Dean smiles to himself, god this kid is just too cute.

"Well, we don't usually go in right away, buddy." Gabriel explains, fishing a candy bar out of his pocket. "Want some?" He asks Sammy, who for once is not running off to the library, and takes a bite of his boyfriend's snack.

"So, what's with the outfit, Cas?" Sam asks, resting his head on top of Gabriel's shoulder. Cas shifts his squint to Sam.

"My name is Castiel." He says, sounding confused. Sam looks over at Gabriel, who shrugs.

"Uh, yeah, man. It's be nickname, you know like Gabe or Luci?"

"But I am not Gabriel or Lucifer." It occurs to Dean that this kid had probably never been given a nickname before.

"It's the only clothes he had." Gabriel explains. "We're taking him shopping today."

"Why didn't you lend him some of your clothes?"

"I tried. He didn't like anything any of us had." Gabriel says quietly to only Sam. Dean finally decides to enter the conversation.

"The Shurley's clothes not your style, huh?" Castiel focuses on Dean.

"I do not focus on style. Besides, I like this." Even with the squint, his eyes are beautiful. He looks around again, eyes focusing on Balthazar this time. "Can we go inside?"

"Sure, Castiel." Balthazar looks to Anna and Charlie. "You guys are staying with him today, right?" The girls both nod. "Very well. Come with me to the office, then." The four of them disappear, leaving Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Lucifer.

"Excited for study hall, Sammy?" Lucifer asks in a taunting voice, with his ever-present smug grin. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I didn't know you guys had study hall together." Sam avoids his gaze, looking embarrassed.

"Let's just go. Walk me to class." He quickly pulls Gabriel away, waving at Dean as he leaves. Dean glares at Lucifer.

"Screw off, dude." He hikes up his backpack and enters the school.

**Dean enters the cafeteria** and hesitates for a minute before entering the lunch line. He sees a little guy in a trench-coat enter the line, and jogs to catch up.

"Hey, Castiel!" He greets, grabbing a tray and handing it to the other boy.

"Hello, Dean Winchester."

"You can just call me Dean. How's the first day going?" Castiel hesitates before picking up an apple and placing it on his tray.

"This school is exactly like every other high school I have been to in the past few years."

"Years? I thought you were a freshman."

"Well, I am. But I'm actually sixteen. I was held back."

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know." Castiel shrugs and continues forward.

"Well, it won't matter soon, anyway."

"Why not?" Castiel sighs. "And, dude, why didn't you take any clothes from the Shurleys?"

"Well it's not like I'll be here very much longer anyway." Dean stops Castiel.

"Why do you say that?"

"The Shurleys won't keep me."

"You don't know that."

"They never keep me." That hits Dean like a ton of bricks.

"Listen, man, I know the Shurleys, and they're good people. I've known Chuck for years, and those kids, dude they aren't sending you back into the system."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Across the room, Gabriel is waving from their usual table for Castiel.

"The Shurleys are different." Dean assures, wanting to reassure the kid but not wanting to overstep his boundaries. "Trust me." Castiel shrugs, and they walk to the table in silence. Sam and Gabriel are giggling and bickering over something, and Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean.

"Are they always so nauseating?" Dean practically falls over, so caught off guard by the joke.

An angry looking Charlie marches over to the table and glares at Castiel, her arms crossed.

"Have you told them yet?" Everything stops as the boys all turn to Castiel, curiously.

"Told us what?" Dean asks cautiously; Castiel looks uncomfortable.

"No, Charlie, I wasn't going to mention it." Castiel finally says; Charlie sighs dramatically and throws herself into the chair across from Sam.

"Sam, Cas here is brilliant."

"Uh, what?" Charlie rolls her eyes at the fact that her brother does not immediately know what she's talking about.

"He knows the answer to every question any teacher asks, and he started an entire debate in theology! You should have seen him in science, talking about evolution like he was there! He's brilliant."

"Well, he's probably taken these classes before." Dean says causally, though the table doesn't take it as lightly as he meant it, and Castiel glares daggers at him. "What?"

"What do you mean he's taken the classes before?" Sam questions his brother.

"He's been a freshman before." He turns to Castiel. "Did they not know that?" He whispers.

"No, not really."

"Well, they're your foster family. I assumed."

"Castiel, Chuck said you should be a freshman, doesn't he know you've done this before?" Gabriel asks.

"Well, technically I _should_ be a freshman. I have never gotten to finish my freshman year. The first time I was still with my birth parents and they there was never anyone to drive me to school so I never finished the year. And then last year I was shipped around so much I didn't have enough credits to move on."

"Well, yeah, but you've got to be close." Sam defends; Castiel shrugs.

"I guess I am. What does it matter?"

"Well, I mean, I can tutor you to help you make up the credits you've got left, and you can move on to sophomore year, at least, if not junior year, where you should be."

"Hell, I'd say they'd probably even let you take senior classes if you're as smart as Charlie says." Dean adds. "At least the lower level ones." Castiel sighs.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Sam Winchester, but really, I'm fine with things as they are."

"Bullshit." Balthazar pipes up. "We don't let things like this happen to our family." Castiel's eyes squint toward Balthazar.

"Family?" Gabriel smiles and throws an arm around Castiel.

"Of course you're family, Cas."

"It's Casti-"

"Cas, you need to get used to the nickname." Dean interrupts. "Because, I mean, come on. _Castiel_?" Castiel actually smiles.

"Yes, I guess you're right. A shortened version of my name is... fitting." The bell rings and everyone starts moving.

"Cas, Gabe can bring you over to the house tonight and we can start looking at where you are. Don't worry, man, we'll take care of this." Sam says as he grabs books from under the table, looking immediately to Gabe. "Bring him by around seven."

"Do I get any private time with the teacher?" Gabriel says, wagging his eyebrows. Sam rolls his eyes and runs off to class.

"Look," Dean says when it's only the two of them left. "I'm sorry I let the cat out of the bag."

"There's a cat around here?" Castiel starts looking around. "I never quite trusted cats. Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?" Dean stares at him, completely unsure what to say to that. After blinking a few times, he finally stands.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Thank you, Dean Winchester."

There was just something about hearing Castiel say his full name that he just really, really liked.

**Dean sweeps the kitchen** later that night before Cas shows up when suddenly someone hits the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell, Bobby?"

"Just checking your reflexes to make sure it's you. What the hell are you _doing_, you idjit?"

"Haven't you ever seen anyone clean before?"

"Well damn sure never you, and especially not when I haven't asked or Crowley hasn't paid you off." Dean shrugs and continues cleaning.

"Is Crowley coming over tonight?"

"He may, why?"

"Well, Castiel is coming over for the first time. He and Sam will be studying. Just thought they should have some quiet."

"Oh and me and my boyfriend are too _loud_ for you?" Dean smiles and shakes his head.

"Never mind, Bobby, just curious."

"When is that little genius getting here anyway?" The doorbell rings as Bobby finishes, and Dean smiles.

"Right about now."

Sam runs down the stairs and grabs the door, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Gabe." He pulls him inside. "Hey, Castiel." Dean grips the broom tightly as Castiel enters their house.

"Hello, Sam, hello Dean." He eyes focus on Dean, who suddenly drops the broom; it lands to the ground with a loud thud.

"What's your problem, ya idjit?" Bobby asks, reaching down and grabbing the broom.

"Castiel, this is Bobby Singer." Gabriel introduces, Castiel looks at Dean, confused.

"I thought your last name was Winchester."

"It is. Bobby was good friends with our father. He adopted us when he died." Castiel extends a hand to Bobby.

"Very nice to meet you." Everyone seems a little shocked at his human contact, but no one points it out.

"Okay, we can set up in my room." Sam says, bringing the attention back to Cas' studies. "Let's just see where we stand."

"We looked into it," Gabriel says. "He only has two credits left."

"That's awesome, Castiel! Well, this won't be so hard!" Sam looks to Gabe. "Are you staying?"

"Can I watch you be sexy teacher?"

"Not if you distract me."

"Well maybe I better just hang out with Dean then." Sam laughs and kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you after, let's go, Cas."

After they'd been upstairs for nearly two hours, Dean goes to the kitchen and starts making them snacks while Gabriel sits on the counter eating a candy bar and watching.

"Okay, study break." Dean calls as he and Gabriel enter Sam's room. "Peanut butter and banana for Sammy, and, Cas, is pb&j okay?"

"Is it jam?"

"Uh, no, grape jelly."

"Ah, good." He reaches for the sandwich. "Not a big fan of jam."

Sam sits up in his bed with the sandwich, and Gabriel quickly crawls into his lap.

"Sammy, let me feed you." Sam laughs.

"No way! You freak."

"Come on, let me feed you!" Dean sighs and sits next to Castiel, who smiles at him while holding the sandwich up to his lips.

"So, I guess the answer is yes, then?" Castiel says casually.

"What?"

"They're always nauseating." He motions to Sam and Gabriel; Gabriel has now succeeded in feeding Sam, who laughs as his face is covered in peanut butter.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cas smiles and takes a bite of the sandwich. A bit of peanut butter gets on the tip of his nose, and Dean's heart skips a beat.

Oh christ, what the hell has he gotten himself into?

**Thanks for reading guys, sorry the formatting was a bit weird on the last chapter (and possibly this one too?) I've never uploaded anything on this site before, please bear with me. **

**Always thanks to tumblr users: sopeaveslike, hope-fish, destielandthirdwheelsammy, warningfangirlahead, and musicisme99. **

**I can always be found on tumblr as struck-by-supernatural, check in sometime, ask box is always open to suggestions for this fic. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between AP classes**, tutoring Castiel, fighting off Lucifer, and making time for Gabriel, Sam's life is starting to become really busy. Normally he'd talk to his big brother when he got stressed, but lately it seemed he wanted to spend all his time with Castiel.

Sam walks into study hall and sighs to see that once again Lucifer has chosen the seat directly behind his. He grins maliciously as Sam enters.

"Hey, Sammy. Great to see you today." Sam ignores him and sits down. Lucifer starts poking at his hair with the end of his pencil. "You need a hair cut, Sammy." He suddenly pulls out a pair of scissors and snaps it close to Sam's ear. "I can do it for you, if you want." Sam reaches out and snatches the scissors without a word.

He opens his AP History book and begins reading about the battle of carnage in the civil war. Lucifer pears over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's a good read. I've always wanted to visit that field. Maybe one day we could go together." Sam turns the page angrily, trying not to let his boyfriend's little brother get to him.

"Come on, Sam, pay attention to me. I'm bored."

"Do your work, Lucifer." There is a peaceful split second of silence before Lucifer taps his shoulder again.

"Aw, you talked to me! Does this mean you're leaving my brother? Should I rent us a house in Martha's Vineyard?" Sam sighs and fishes for his iPod in his pocket, trying to drown out Lucifer with some music. "Sam you don't need that, I can sing to you!" Sam slams his head down on his desk, giving up. Lucifer's arms reach out and begin massaging his shoulders. "I can take care of you, don't worry."

After managing his way through study hall, he's in a terrible mood. Kevin catches up with him and falls in step, speaking a thousand words a minute about college applications.

"Kev, man, please, five minutes."

"Lucifer again?"

"Always! I swear if he wasn't Gabriel's brother I'd... shoot him in the head or something!" Kevin laughs.

"I gotta go, see you in ancient languages!" He jogs off as Sam heads toward the lunch room. He collapses against the table as soon as he reaches it; exhausted as he'd only managed about three hours of sleep the night before.

"Hey, sleepy." Gabe says, running his fingers through his hair. "What's this? Sammy why do you have paper in your hair?" Sam sighs and sits up, shaking his hair out and making several tiny pieces of paper fall from his locks.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Did Luci do this?"

"Here, Sammy." Dean slides a tray in front of him, a salad and two sodas. He pats his head before heading back to line.

"What a good brother." Gabe says, taking one of the sodas. "Why'd he do it?"

"He knows I didn't sleep much last night and skipped breakfast." Sam starts picking at the salad, but the thoughts of all that he needed to accomplish in study hall but couldn't start running through his head. The panic gets the better of him, so he pushes his plate aside and takes out his history book.

"Look, man, I'm just saying you gotta see this movie!" Dean is lecturing Castiel as they return. "It's the best."

"I'm sure it is, Dean." Castiel focuses on the burger in front of him, grinning before taking a bite.

"I've seen it at least three times. But I'd be willing to see it a forth." Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's infatuation and turns the page in his book.

"You know what movie I like?" Cas says around his food. "_The Titanic_." Balthazar glares at him as he sits down.

"Do not get me started on that movie."

Sam tunes out their arguments and tries to focus on the civil war, but soon a hand is on his knee and sliding upward. He looks over at Gabriel, who winks.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Gabriel asks quickly, sliding closer to him.

"I can't do anything. I have a paper to write for AP English."

"Aw come on, blow it off."

"I mean, you can drive me to the library if you want to help me look for sources."

"Oh yeah, Sammy, that sounds like fun." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a lolli-pop, popping it into his mouth.

"Sorry, it's the best I can offer." The bell rings before Sam can eat much of his salad; he grabs one of the sodas and jumps from his seat, stuffing lettuce in his mouth on his way to the trash can to dump the rest.

He notices a girl watching him in the back of the room, one of those freaks that wears the black contacts to school. Great, just what he needed on top of everything, a new admirer.

He runs to his locker and starts grabbing all the books he can before needing to run up to the next floor before the bell rings. However, once he reaches the top stair he trips over his shoelace and his books all go flying down the stairs. The bell will ring in less than a minute. He sees his future falling down the steps and his eyes widen. He's honestly about to start crying when the blonde freak from the cafeteria quickly collects his books and tosses the stack at him.

"Who are you?" He asks his savior as she helps him up off the floor.

"I'm the girl that just saved your perfect attendance record. Now go, or you'll be late."

**Sam Winchester runs** the rest of the way to class and crashes into his seat just as the bell begins to ring.

"Class, today we will be translating tablets." The teacher begins as Sam tries to catch his breath.

"Tablets?" He questions Kevin, who seems excited by the idea. "I suck at tablets."

"So does everyone!" Kevin says with a smug smile. "Except me that it, I'm like Kevin Freaking Solo."

"What?"

"_Star Wars_, bro. You wouldn't get it." The teacher comes around to their desks and hands them each a blown up picture of some ancient tablet in a foreign language.

"Okay, class, because this is advanced placement, you will have the rest of the class period to translate as much of your tablet as possible. Don't try cheating, you each have a different slab. Extra points will be given to whomever translates the most of their section, and points will be deducted from those who fail to translate as much." He checks his watch. "You may begin."

Kevin smiles and begins translating, his pen moving quickly as his eyes shift from the tablet to the various translation books he has opened. Sam glances down at his own, but his vision becomes shaky. He rubs his eyes, trying to focus them, but it seems to get worse.

He's not even sure what language this is written in. He stares at the four translation books before him, trying to decide which one to open, but finding it impossible.

Is it Latin? He's always been very skilled in the dead language, and knew if it were Latin he'd be able to translate most of it from memory. He holds the picture directly in front of his eyes and opens them wide. It can't be Latin. He would just know if it were... wouldn't he?

Is it Hebrew? Greek? Freaking Alien? How much time has gone by? How much time does he have left?

Hebrew! It's definitely Hebrew... possibly. He goes with the hunch and begins translating. After what feels like a century, he finishes the first line: _Eat the tree for the health._

That can't be right. Which means it's probably not Hebrew. But he's wasted nearly half the class period! He doesn't have time to search through the other books; he doesn't have time to start over!

It must just be a rough translation, he can clean it up. It must be a instructional tablet; health warnings for some ancient civilization. Maybe it the blurry picture wasn't so low quality he'd be able to identify the language easier, which would help in the content of the translation, but the time to ask for a new picture has gone. He'll have to make due.

Clean up the translation or keep moving forward? Which is the wiser decision? He glances over at Kevin, who is humming peacefully as he wraps up his own tablet. So unfair. He must have gotten a Latin one.

_Focus_! He screams at himself, pulling his attention back to his work. Deciding to keep moving forward, he continues onto the second line, panicking and feeling sick as he does so.

_Eat the tree for the health. Feet... victory?... turn the when... eat?_

He stares at the notes it took him nearly all hour to translate, a cold dead feeling washing over him. Definitely not Hebrew. He can't turn this in!

The bell rings and everyone begins scrambling to turn in their papers, and Sam catches sight of just how long most of them are. Kevin's is two entire pages. The bile in his stomach rises as he hands in his two sentences.

His teacher gives him a confused look.

"Sam, why don't you come see me after school and we'll have a little chat about this?" His stomach falls.

"Yes, sir." He quickly gathers his books and begins running to his next class, only to realize he needs to stop at his locker. He swears as he backtracks, arriving at his locker only to see Lucifer leaning against it with a smug expression.

"Oh, hey Sammy. This your locker? I had no idea. Of course, I'd be willing to move, for a kiss."

"Lucifer, I'm gonna be late! Please move!"

"Come on, just a little peck, Sammy, my big brother never has to know." Just then the blond girl from before grabs Lucifer by the shoulder and pulls him off the locker. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Hurry up and get your stuff, Sam." The girl commands, holding Lucifer back." And run, or you'll be late." He complies, having no time to thank her or even ask her name before taking off to make it to class.

He tumbles into the room just as his teacher is closing the door, not beating the bell to his seat this time. She gives him a pointed look, but chooses to ignore it and allows him to stay in class.

By the time the school day ends, Sam is feeling more beat that he has in a long time. He shuffles to his meeting with his ancient languages teacher, barely able to keep his eyes open through it. After hearing about how he needs to focus his time better and "stop spending so much time with that girlfriend", Sam is dismissed. Of course the teacher could not excuse the grade, and his GPA would just have to take the hit.

He wanders down the nearly empty hallway. Finally the stress all gets the better of him and he crashes to the floor. He buries his head in his knees, completely finished; suddenly there is a heavy tap on his shoulder.

He looks up to see the blonde girl, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Who are you?" He asks the girl who saved his life too many times today. She rolls her eyes.

"Ruby." She tells him. "And you need my help."

"Oh, is that true?" He suddenly knew who she was. He remembered her from last year, though she looked a little different back then. This was the girl he'd watched get arrested on campus last year, the girl Gabriel warned him expressly to stay away from. She was the town drug-dealer, and someone Sam Winchester wanted nothing to do with.

"I've been watching you. Seen how stressed out you are. It would be a shame if you let that burn you up, you have so much potential. But you're weak. I can make you stronger."

"What, with weed?"

She rolls her eyes. "No. I've created a special drug just for you, Sam. Something to help you focus. It's not even a drug. It's super... _natural_. Nothing you wouldn't already put in your body."

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

"Fine. Burn out. Let your potential waste away. Peak before you hit sixteen. Doesn't bother me. If it means you'll never make it to law school-"

"How do you know I want to go to law school?"

"Please. Your golden boyfriend never stops bragging. Says you're going to go to Stanford one day! I bet he'll be so disappointed." She turns on her heel. "Good luck, Sam Winchester!"

"Wait!" He calls after a moment's hesitation. She turns back and offers him a card.

"My number. Call if you want a hook up. Throw it out if you don't. It's up to you."

**Sam shuffles to** the parking lot a few minutes later, seeing the Impala and Gabe's car the only two cars left in the lot. Dean throws his arms up impatiently as he sees Sam, leaning against the Impala in a conversation with Castiel and Gabriel.

"What took you so long?" Dean calls as Sam gets closer.

"Sorry, Dean. I fell asleep in the hall after class. Just for a minute."

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake you?"

"Well someone did, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Usually Dean can tell when Sam is lying, but he's so absorbed in Cas he can't see it.

"Okay, whatever, let's just hit the road. Bobby'll be wondering where we are." He pushes himself away from the car, ruffles Castiel's hair, and heads to the passenger side.

"I do not understand him." Castiel notes as he crawls into the backseat of Gabe's car. Sam reaches for the door handle of the Impala, but Gabe takes his hand before he touches it.

"Okay, I know what you said in the cafeteria, and it was cute and all, but really, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Gabe, I told you-"

"Is this your way of trying to plan something cute? Because it's a sweet thought, Sammy, but you know I'll always be able to ruin a good surprise. You can't keep anything from me."

"Gabe, I really have a lot of work to do."

"Mmm-hmm. Too much work on the same weekend as our one year anniversary." He laughs and rolls his eyes. "I sure believe that one." Sam's eyes widen, but he quickly tries to cover it up so Gabe doesn't see it. Gabriel squeezes his arm. "Look, babe, if you really want to do some sweet romantic plan, be my guest. I promise I won't ruin it." He kisses Sam's cheek and climbs into his own car.

He rolls down the window as Sam is getting into the Impala. "By the way, Castiel wants to move your meeting to tonight, is that okay?" Tutoring, extra studying for ancient languages, the three hours of history reading, the two hours of English reading, not to mention the research for the essay and working up the introduction, now on top of planning a romantic weekend for Gabriel all in one night...

Ruby's card starts to burn in his pocket. She'd called it natural. She'd said it would help his stress. She'd said it was nothing he wouldn't have already put in his body...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could handle it.

It would make him stronger. It would make him focused. It would fix everything.

**That night after** Castiel leaves and he stares at the mountain of books ahead of him, Sam Winchester dials Ruby's number and buys a small amount of the drug she called Ruby's Blood, after herself as she created it.

"Don't worry. It's just a street name. I just want credit where credit is due, it's not real blood." She assures him over the phone.

"And this is... going to fix me?"

"Sammy, this is going to fix everything... See you tomorrow."

Sam hangs up the phone, staring stone-faced at the books in front of him, and falls asleep without doing any of his work, with the hopeful feeling of Ruby and all her promises...

**Thanks for reading and sticking with it guys! I know this took me a little longer to update, I'll try not to let that happen again. The idea of drug-dealing Ruby is credited to my friend Rachel, aka Sopeavslike on tumblr. As always, credit to my friends who can be found on tumblr as Destielstolethemortalinstruments, Hope-fish, warningfangirlahead, musicisme99, and me struck-by-supernatural. ask box on tumblr is always open to suggestions for this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sammy, let's go!"** Dean screams from downstairs.

Sam paces in his room, ignoring his brother. Finally he dives under his bed and takes a hold of the long wooden box hidden under four blankets. Inside are needles, ties, and of course, Ruby's Blood. He quickly ties his arm and inserts the needle into a vain. He feels the effects quickly. It's as if he has been reborn, immediately he feels stronger, and happier. He sits in the bliss for a moment before returning the needle to the box and pulling down his long plaid shirt. Quickly he grabs the rest of his school books and dashes down the stairs just as Dean is opening his mouth to shout again.

"Sorry, just finishing something up."

"You look good, get a lot of sleep?"

"Um... Yeah." He looks around for his little sister. "Where's Charlie?"

"In the impala." He raises an eyebrow "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, Dean I'm good." Dean continues to look at him, unsure. "I'm good." He assures him. "Let's just go to school."

Sam has been using Ruby's Blood a lot lately. The first time he did it she was with him, holding his hand.

"It's okay, Sammy." She assured him as he stared at his exposed arm. She tied it off and plunged the needle into his arm, and from that moment he was hooked. It made him stronger, better; Ruby was right from the very beginning; with its help he hasn't been feeling so stressed, and found it much easier to tutor Castiel, finish his own work, and keep Gabriel entertained. Honestly, he couldn't remember a time without Ruby's Blood.

When they get to school he immediately shoves Gabriel against his car and starts making out with him. Gabriel laughs, but gently pushes him away. "Damn, Sammy, you've been getting so strong lately! Have you been working out without me?"

On the other side of the car, Dean and Cas stand alone, staring into each other's eyes. "So school's been good?" Dean asks.

"I have found it most interesting."

"That's great, Cas."

"And your senior year has been good as well?"

"Anti-climactic, actually."

"Well, in all fairness, it's your final year. You've probably passed your climax."

The thought hits Dean hard. Passed his climax? Already? Impossible! He forces himself to ignore it and focus on other things. There has been a change in Cas lately. He has finally allowed Chuck to take him shopping and began wearing normal clothes, all while keeping the trench coat overtop them all. Seeing him in the jeans and tighter clothes is almost too much for Dean. More than the clothes, however, he seems to be changing. He's becoming comfortable, in small increments. He jokes around with Dean, asks for seconds at the dinner table, and has actually started to refer to Chuck's house as his foster-home, a phrase he has never called his before.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Dean changes the subject. "I was thinking of going to the football game."

"Oh, that's a cool idea. Maybe we should-"

"I wanna go!" Charlie butts in, waving her hand around. "Anna and I want to go."

"Charlie-"

"We should all go." Castiel decides, and Dean doesn't argue with him.

"Sounds... great." Dean sighs, rubbing his head. "I'll see you all later."

**That night Dean** knocks on Sam's door while he and Gabriel are in there. He hears a giggle behind the door.

"Okay, pull your pants up and let me in I need to talk."

"Come on, Dean." Gabriel protests. "We're doing something."

"That'a boy, Sammy." He mumbles to himself, smiling.

"Come on in, Dean." Sam finally says.

The boys are cuddled up, fully clothed, in Sam's bed when Dean enters. Dean picks nervously at something on Sam's dresser. "You should clean up in here, Sammy."

"Did you come in here just to criticize my bedroom or do you have a point to make?"

His eyes focus on a long box peaking out from under Sam's bed. "What's that?"

"Dean, you had a point?"

"Right." He crosses the room and joins the two on the bed.

"You just gonna sit there then?" Gabriel asks after a minute of Dean saying nothing.

Dean picks at the sheets on the bed. "I need some advice."

"I figured."

"It's... guy advice." Gabriel and Sam suddenly look much more interested, leaning forward. "Gabriel I swear to god, do not give me that look."

"So you're admitting you're in love with Cas, then?" Sam asks, amused, while his brother glares.

"I'm not in-"

"Don't bother, I've seen all the eye sex."

Dean sighs, defeated, then turns to Gabriel. "Would it be a bad idea?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're his brother... Well sorta. I mean, do you think he'll stay with you guys? Does he ever talk about me?"

"Dean, honestly, he's really closed off. He doesn't really talk to any of us... But... Yeah, it seems like we're probably gonna keep him around. Chuck loves him, he'd never put him back into that system of certain death. I mean, he kept Lucifer."

"Remember when Lucifer used to be his favorite?" Sam muses, laying back and playing with Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel laughs. "That's totally just what Luci wants you to think, I was always his favorite."

"So... I should ask him out then?"

Sam and Gabriel exchange a glance, then turn back to Dean. "Double date. It'll take the pressure off." Dean doubts it; it actually felt like it might add a little pressure, but he trusts his baby brother and his boyfriend. So he agrees.

"I'll ask him tomorrow."

** "Sam! Come on** let's go!" Dean calls.

This is the third day in a row Sam has nearly made them late for school, and today of all days they needed to be on time. Charlie wanders over, casually eating a granola bar.

"What are you doing here, get in the car!" Dean insists of his sister, who rolls her eyes.

"You know we've still got like ten minutes with the princess up there primping."

"Charlie, I'm not messing around. Go get in the car."

"Someone's nervous. Today's the big day, huh?"

"Get in the car." She rolls her eyes again and heads to the car as Sam jogs down the stairs, again looking oddly refreshed.

"Sam, hold up for a sec we need to talk."

"What's up, Dean?"

"It's just, there's a sudden change. I mean last week you were so strung out you didn't even have time for Gabriel, but now-"

"I'm just getting better at managing stress."

Dean stares at him suspiciously. "Right, but here's the thing Sammy, you've never been very good at that-"

"Dean, I'm just doing really good right now. Nothing's wrong. Don't you think I'd tell you if there were?"

Dean says nothing for a good minute, but then Charlie honks the Impala's horn and brings him back to life. "Is she sitting in the front seat of my baby? Oh no, not going to happen."

He grabs his backpack and bolts. Once he's gone Sam rolls up his plaid sleeve and stares at the vain where he injects the Ruby's Blood. He reaches out slowly to touch it, but hears the horn again, and follows his siblings out to the car.

Once they get to school Sam and Gabe break off into a pair, while Charlie and Anna rush into the school building on some mission they avoided telling their brothers about. Balthazar leans agains his brother's car drinking from his flask while Castiel slowly crawls out of the car. Lucifer is no where to be seen.

Dean makes his way slowly over to Castiel, is nerves eating him up inside. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Dean's eyes wander and he realizes Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar are all watching him and looking amused. Dean glares at them all and turns back to Castiel, hoping he doesn't notice.

"What have you done that's so funny to them?" Dean swears in his head.

"Nothing, Cas, don't worry about it." Dean responds, as Gabriel covers a laugh with a cough, and Dean's annoyance grows. "I was just..." He looks to his little brother for help, he can't do this in front of them all.

"Balthazar, I think I saw that girl over there checking you out." Sam tells him.

Balthazar's eyes brighten and he pushes himself from the car. "Which one?"

"Her, in the pink skirt." He wags his eyebrows and heads over toward the unsuspecting sophomore.

"Gabe, walk me to class." Sam commands of his boyfriend.

"But I want to see-"

"Walk me to class." Gabriel sighs dramatically and takes Sam's hand, leading him away from the scene he wanted so badly to watch unfold.

"Perhaps we should also go to class, Dean." Castiel asserts.

"Uh, yeah, in a minute Cas... I got something I want to ask you, first."

"Oh, yes, go ahead. You know I always enjoy our talks."

"Do you maybe want to..." Why is it so easy for him to hit on all the people he doesn't care about but so hard to ask Cas on a real date. How many girls has he picked up? How many boys has he casually flirted with or made out with in bathrooms? And yet, Castiel with his big blue eyes and messy sex-hair seems so unapproachable.

"Cas, I'm asking you out on a date." He finally spits out. "A double date, with my brother and your brother, Gabriel, not Balthazar or Lucifer that would be weird." He realizes he's babbling and shuts his mouth, waiting for Castiel's reaction.

The younger boy nods.

"Yes, okay."

"What, really?"

"Of course, Dean. We have obvious chemistry. I'm not sure why this is a surprise to you."

He spins on his heel and walks off without another word.

**Dean is nervous**, Sam can tell. It was painful to watch him getting ready for the date, actually. In fact, Sam almost offered him some of his Ruby's Blood but then remembered it was made especially for him, and Dean wouldn't be able to handle it. He shot up while his brother styled his hair.

He glances over at Dean driving the impala now, his hands clutching the wheel too tightly. It's just dinner at the local diner. The two boys had done it thousands of times, why was it a big deal now? Ruby's Blood made him see it all so clearly. His brother is being stupid, and weak. Sam has become the superior one, it's pretty obvious.

When they enter the diner, Castiel and Gabriel are already seated. Cas has returned to wearing his suit, messy blue tie and all. Dean beams when he sees him. Sam rolls his eyes and slides into the booth next to Gabriel while Dean and Cas flirt cautiously.

"Look at those cuties." Gabe whispers in his ear. "Growing up so fast." Sam shrugs and reached for the menu even though he knows he's going to get a salad.

"Cas, let me fix your tie." Dean finally says, reaching over and straightening Castiel's tie with a huge grin on his face. Cas smiles too, and touches the tie lightly.

"Thank you, Dean."

Sam shakes his head at the sight, and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. When he's in the back of the diner, out of sight of the table, he slips into the girl's bathroom.

Inside he knocks twice on the third stall and Ruby opens the door. She looks different since the last time he saw her.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"The blond was getting old." Her hair, once straight and blond, is now curly and a dark brown. Actually, she looks beautiful, Sam notices.

"Do you have the money?" He stops staring to dig money out of his pocket and shove it at her. "I'll slip the stuff into your locker Monday."

"No way, Monday is too far. I need it sooner."

"It takes a while to make, Sam."

"I don't care. Stay up all night if you have to. I have a big paper due Tuesday and I need some motivation this weekend."

She sighs dramatically. "Fine. For an advance I'll work all night and meet you at that motel in town tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't have any more money on me right now, but I'll bring some tomorrow."She glares at him. "I promise."

"You better, Sammy." She suddenly returns to the sweet act and reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She saunters out, leaving Sam there holding his cheek in wonder.

When he returns to the table Gabriel is alone; Sam slides into the seat across from him.

"Where are they?"

"Making out in the impala."

"Wow, that was fast."

Gabriel shrugs, then winks."You Winchesters have that power over us. Remember how fast we were in the beginning?"

"I don't remember that having anything to do with me."

"You underestimate your charm. Or your ass."

"Okay, Gabriel."

"You wanna get out of here? Go watch a movie in bed or something?"

The idea of sitting still right now does not appeal to Sam.

"What are we, an old married couple? No, let's go do something crazy! Let's use our fake IDs, sneak into a bar, just go insane tonight."

"Wow, Sammy, where's that coming from?"

"I don't know, do you really care?"

Sam jumps up form the seat and grabs Gabriel's hand, dragging him toward the door.

"Let's go, time's a wasting!"

**Sam sneaks back** into the house well past his one-o'clock curfew, expecting big brother to be waiting for him in his room. But it seems he's too busy gushing over Castiel to notice his brother anymore. Ruby was right, he wasn't going to have his brother to take care of him and cover him his whole life, he was already losing him. He was right to agree to this Ruby's Blood thing.

He pulls out the wad of cash he won playing pool and poker at the bar Gabriel took him to, smiling, knowing that tomorrow it goes to a good place.

** Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took forever to update, I've been really busy. Continued credit for drug-dealer Ruby and drug-addicted Sam goes to my friend Sopeaveslike on tumblr (and now also on this site) and storyline credit continued to my other tumblr friends (their urls are in other chapters) and as always I take suggestions for this story of any other supernatural (or sherlock) prompts on tumblr at Struck-by-Supernatural. Check it out sometime, and leave me a comment telling me what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So my brothers** are both dating your brothers." Charlie notes to Anna as they walk to class.

"That kinda makes us sister."

"Oh please, Charlie, we don't need them. We're already sisters."

The two girls smile and laugh, but stop in their tracks when they see who is ahead of them in the hallway, waiting for them.

"Not this again." Anna complains as the group of girls ahead of them sneer and start making their way toward them. Bela Talbot, the unspoken leader of the pack, stops in front of them, crossing her arms and sizing them up.

"Well well well, look at the red-headed bitches today."

Her lackeys, Meg Masters and Lilith Boecher, laugh as if her comment were actually funny. She silences them with her hand.

"Bela don't you have anything better to do than harass freshmen?" Charlie asks the junior.

"Like write your brother's number in the girl's bathroom stall? Oh, wait. It's already there." Her lackeys laugh again at her next empty jab.

"You're just upset that Dean dumped you last year and you're taking it out on his little sister and her friend. It's sad, really."

Bela towers over Charlie, getting very close until she's just inches from her face. She glares, and Charlie feels herself growing nervous.

"This has nothing to do with my lapse in judgement last year when I screwed your brother and everything to do with the fact that you two are losers and I don't want losers in my school." She suddenly shoves Charlie against the closest locker, making Anna scream her name. "And also with the fact that my girl Lilith is failing a class and we need you to hack the school system and fix it for her."

"What makes you think I can-"

"Don't even try it, Singer. We all know what you're capable of. So fix it or else."

"I can't just-"

"Maybe you aren't understanding me." She spins around to face her followers. "Meg." Meg steps over and calmly grabs Charlie's hand. She suddenly snaps her pinkie finger without any hesitation or remorse, breaking the small bones.

Charlie opens her mouth to scream but Bela shoves a paper in it to silence her. "I wouldn't do that." She warns. "In fact, if I were you I'd just stay very quiet and go to Ms. Abbadon's class before you're late. And then after class I would make my way to the computer lab to fix Lilith's grade."

Slowly, Charlie nods and grabs a hold of the traumatized Anna, pulling her toward the math class taught by the demonic Abbadon.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Anna asks as soon as they're safely away from the girls.

"I'm fine... Just a broken finger." She stares at her hand.

"Hold on I can take care of it." She pulls out tape from her purse. "I'm used to it."

Charlie doesn't ask. She assumed she would be "used to it" because of foster care, or possibly growing up with Lucifer as a brother. She manages to make it through class and then heads to the computer lab, Anna trailing behind her.

"Charlie, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to change her grade."

"What? Why would you-"

"She never told me to make it higher, Anna, she told me to change her grade."

Charlie explains as they reach the computer lab. She crosses to the sign in sheet and signs in using Bella's name.

"She's gonna kill you."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"But Meg and Lilith-"

"Are just mean girls."

"They hang out with the freaks who wear the black contacts to school."

"Those guys are all talk."

She picks a computer away from the advisor and quickly hacks the system. It doesn't take long to pull up Lilith's grades.

"Here we go." Charlie says triumphantly.

"She's failing nearly every class!"

"Yeah, see this grade," she clicks on the only passing grade.

"This must have been the grade she wanted me to change right, it's the only one different." Charlie smirks as she changes it to a failing grade. "There we go, now everything is even." She logs out of the system easily and stands. "Let's go to class."

"We're dead."

**The girls make** it to lunch without running into Bela or her toadies. She does her daily obligatory moment of eye-contact with big brother Dean before heading to her table.

"He's so protective." Anna notes as they sit. "And hot. Too bad Cas took him before I could."

"Okay gross."

"I can't believe he dated Bela last year."

"Yeah it was messy. They both hated each other, I'm not even sure why they dated. She kept trying to set Sam up with Meg or Lilith. She kept saying it was meant to be and Sam was made for them. It was all very creepy."

"Well that's just uncomfortable. Good think Sam found Gabriel."

Charlie looks at her other older brother now, curiously. Something's been off with the Winchester lately, but she hasn't been able to pinpoint exactly what.

Bela suddenly very calmly slides into the seat across from the girls at the table, making both of their backs go straight. Meg and Lilith sit right behind them at the next table, facing them.

"Don't make a scene." Bela warns. "Wouldn't want big brother Winchester getting involved, now would we?"

Charlie glances over at the boy's table to see if they had noticed the visitor, but Dean's eyes are locked so tightly with Cas' nothing could interrupt them.

"No, of course not." Charlie agrees, looking back at Bela. "What can we do for you?"

"We saw Lilith's grades." Her voice becomes venomous. "She's failing every class."

"Is she?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you ginger-bitch."

"I'm not playing dumb." She calmly picks up her yogurt and stirs her spoon around inside it. "Sounds like Lilith's the one failing six classes."

From behind her a foot suddenly collides with her back, making her nearly fall forward into her lunch.

"Watch yourself, Singer."

"Oh she doesn't need to." Everyone at the table turns to see Dean suddenly standing at the end of the table, arms crossed and a fixed glare at Bela. "Because I'm watching her."

"Dean-"

"Bela why don't you keep moving?"

"Or you'll what?"

"Listen to me you bitch-"

"Oh yes, my pet name." Bela seems completely unfazed by Dean's threats. She reaches across the table and takes an apple from Charlie's plate. She stands as she bites into it "Come on girls, we should go."

Meg and Lilith stand too, following their leader blindly as she strolls out of the cafeteria.

"Charlie, Anna, get your stuff you're eating with us at our table."

"So we can watch you and Cas eye-fuck and Sam and Gabe get all cuddly? No way." Charlie fights.

"Do not fight with me young lady." Anna laughs at his phrase, and he glares at her.

"What?" she asks. "Dean, you're being ridiculous. We aren't going to eat over there with our brothers, we're fine here."

Dean doesn't want to back down, but he looks back at his own table and sees Cas sitting there, watching him and waiting for him. He softens visibly.

"Alright, you girls can stay over here, but you tell me if Bela gives you trouble again."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Dean I can take care of myself." Charlie defends herself.

"But you don't have to. Not while I'm here."

"And you won't always be here." Dean starts a little bit, and Charlie wishes she could take the realization back from him. He hardens again, nods, and heads back to his table.

"What are we going to do?" Anna begs of Charlie.

"We'll figure something out."

"Are you going to change her grades again?"

"Not today for sure, I can't hack the system twice in one day without getting caught."

"But grades are finalized tomorrow."

"I'm not letting them bully me."

"But Charlie-"

"And I'm not letting my big brothers fight my fights for me. I'm taking care of this myself."

"With me, of course."

"You don't have to get involved, Anna."

"Don't worry, when it comes to fighting I can handle myself."

She looks off away from Charlie, so Charlie gives her some alone time. She tosses her lunch, and on her way back to the table she is grabbed and pulled out of the cafeteria.

"Change the grades, Singer, we're not kidding anymore." Bela says once they're alone.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Yes you are."

"I don't work for the bad guys. I am the hero of this story not the villain."

Bela starts a cruel laugh, which her lackeys quickly join in on.

"Child, this isn't a story, this is real life. And in real life when someone more powerful than you tells you to do something, you don't ask questions you just do what you're told or you take the consequences."

"Well then, I'll take the consequences."

"That can be arranged." Bela sneers, and it's the last thing Charlie remembers before the fist meets her face.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Credit for mean girls Bela, Meg, and Lilith goes to tumblr user Team-Free-Butts.**

**If you have suggestions for this story (or prompts for anything else SPN related) I take them on my tumblr Struck-by-Supernatural inbox always open.**

**Thanks again guys!**


End file.
